Illusions
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: Molly Hooper is a mousy pathologist. Jim is a sweet technician from IT. But not everyone is as they seem. Molly/Moriarty


Jim Moriarty needed to reach Sherlock Holmes and he had just the way to do it. Fake a job as Jim from IT and date the oblivious and spectacularly ignorant pathologist. Molly Hooper. It was a simple plan that worked like a charm.

"Um, are you Doctor Hooper?" He asked shyly.

She turned around. "Yes. Can I help you with something?"

"I was just, um, wondering if you would, um, like to get coffee later." Jim asked awkwardly.

She smiled sweetly. "Sure. I get off work at six. Will that work?"

"Yes. Six is perfect." Jim replied.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later." Molly said and walked away.

After a few dates, Jim followed Molly to the morgue.

"Jim, hi. This is Sherlock Holmes. And um-"

"John Watson. Nice to meet you."

"So, you're Sherlock Holmes. Molly's told me all about you. Are you on one of your cases?" Jim asked although he already knew the answer considering he set it up.

"Jim works in IT upstairs. It's how we met. Office romance."

Sherlock looked up. "Gay."

Jim smiled inwardly. 'Very good.' He thought.

After that ordeal, they continued meeting each other. Jim found he was falling for her which was not part of the plan. It got to the point he might actually love her, but considering he was a consulting criminal out to destroy Sherlock Holmes, he didn't see her returning his affections. He began going through his options. He could kidnap her. No, she probably wouldn't appreciate that. He could kill her. No, wouldn't solve the problem. With a sheer stroke of luck, she might return his affections and forgive the fact he was a consulting criminal. Or he could convince her to join his side. She would look good in black leather. Very sexy.

"Molly, um, I have a confession to make." Jim said over dinner one night.

"What is it, Jim?" Molly asked with concern.

"I do not really work in IT." Jim began.

"Okay. What do you really do?"

"I'm a consulting criminal." Jim replied.

"Oh my God! You are Jim Moriarty. The man out to destroy Sherlock. Oh my God you were using me this whole time to get to Sherlock weren't you?" Molly began to panic.

"No! Well, initially I was, but things changed. I really like you, Molly Hooper. I appreciate you for who you are. Please don't go." He practically begged.

"Hold on. What do you want from me? You think I'm going to fall for the caring card? I've been taken advantage of far too many times to fall for this. Goodbye." Molly stood up to leave but Jim grabbed her hand.

"Please. Let me prove it to you. Don't leave me."

"Fine. Prove it." Molly said. "But for now, I'm leaving."

Jim sat down and thought. How could he prove his feelings for Molly Hooper were real?

The first plan was to act like a regular guy. He bought her flowers and showed up at her flat.

As soon as she opened the door and saw him, she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I got you flowers. You know, like a normal guy. You believe me now right?"

"You think because you brought me flowers I'll trust you? You have got to be kidding me."

Attempt two was to text her sweet and endearing things.

 **How are you kitten-JM**

 **I miss you a lot mouse-JM**

 **Want to get dinner darling-JM**

 **Don't call me mouse or kitten or darling or anything like that-MH**

 **What about dinner-JM**

 **NO-MH**

Attempt three was sure to work. Third time's a charm right? He was going to flat out tell her how he felt. When he arrived, Molly opened the door. His jaw dropped. She stood there in a black body suit with her hair down her back and blood red lipstick on her luscious lips. Jim's look of utter bewilderment turned into a smirk of lust.

"You aren't the only one with a grudge against Sherlock Holmes. I saw right through your plan, Mr. Moriarty."

"Now this is not the little mouse I used to see." Jim said.

"I am a very good liar. I even had you fooled. Now, are you coming in or not?"

"Oh I am definitely coming in, Miss Hooper." Jim said.

"Good. Because there is a lot to do if we are going to stop Sherlock Holmes. I suggest kidnapping John Watson. Strap some semtex to him and go from there."

"You are sexy when you're planning crimes." Jim said.

Molly grinned manically. "I know. Sherlock will most likely pick the pool where Carl Powers died to meet."

Jim smirked. "And just how would you know that?"

"You want information on Sherlock Holmes, work in a morgue."

"And I'm guessing you want a front row seat." Jim said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Molly replied.

Jim grabbed her around the waist. "We are going to have so much fun you and me."

"That we are." Molly kissed him.


End file.
